Vergonzosa situación
by estrella Blank
Summary: El plan había sido sencillo para ese día, salir para ir al cine a comer o a cenar, lo que se les ocurriera primero, pero definitivo esto no estaba dentro de ese plan. ADVERTENSIA Shone ai


_**Este es un pequeño trabajo realizado para el evento Saint Seiya Birthday de Escorpio, una pareja nada usual pero que me ha dado varias ideas agradables. Ojala y les agrade n.n **_

_**los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Lo hago sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

* * *

><p>Eso no le podía estar pasando, debía ser una pesadilla, si! De seguro eso era, debía despertar y si!... abriría los ojos y se daría cuenta que aun estaba en su habitación y el día aun no comenzaba, sonrió internamente, esa era una explicación bastante lógica, estaba a punto de suspirar cuando escucho su nombre con fuerza.<p>

-Jabú! No seas maleducado y mírame cuando te hablo jovencito.

Un sonido ahogado salió de su boca al abrir los ojos y ver que en verdad estaba pasando eso, frente a el del otro lado de la mesa estaba esa mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada turquesa mirándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se sintió encoger en la silla a causa de al mirada seria de ella sobre su persona, aunque el toque en su mano derecha le hizo recordar que, para su mala suerte**_ NO_** estaba solo, miro de reojo a su acompañante de ojos verdes que en vez de verse avergonzado como él estaba, parecía divertido con la situación, sin poder evitarlo le mando una mirada de reproche, por eso el insistió en verse en el centro comercial!, ha pero no, Kanon tenía que pasar a recogerle a su casa.

El plan había sido sencillo para ese día, salir para ir al cine a comer o a cenar, lo que se les ocurriera primero, pero definitivo esto no estaba dentro de ese plan.

En su momento se preocupo que su hermano mayor fuera a molestarlo como solía hacerlo, aunque pensándolo mejor hubiera preferido eso a tener que estar ahí frente a su madre, con su novio y hablando de… Negó con la cabeza por la vergüenza, que los padre hablaran con sus hijos sobre ciertos temas era comprensible, pero que fuera tu madre quien te hablara de _SEXO?!_ Y para colmo frente a su novio! Porque no se abría la tierra y se lo tragaba en ese momento?

Maldijo su suerte y de paso a Kanon también, eso nunca estuvo en sus planes, y hablaba de ambas cosas! No quería escuchar lo que su madre le decía, y aunque él y Kanon ya no solo se dedicaban besos y abrazos tampoco es que pensara en tener sexo con el… aun. Regreso la mirada a su madre quien suspiro ante la actitud de su niño.

-No entiendo porque te pones así, es algo normal y solo quiero que sepas lo necesario, de Kanon no creo que deba decirle algo realmente, estoy segura que ya ha de tener experiencia de sobra- le dijo mirando al joven peli azul con la ceja alzada quien trataba de disimular cierta incomodidad y pena el comentario hecho hacia su persona.

-Mamá… no necesito esto y menos ahora… por favor- murmuro casi suplicando a su progenitora, ella pareció pensarlo un poco y los miro a ambos, suspiro por lo bajo y rodo los ojos un poco

-Bien jovencito pero retomaremos esta plática en otro momento- para Jabu eso parecía mas una amenaza que otra cosa, no quería tener esa platica con su madre, estaba por levantarse cuando alguien más hizo su aparición.

-Mamá, pregúntale si sabe cómo se pone un condón- fue lo que escucho decir y que le hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro, como deseo poder matar a su hermano con la mirada en ese momento que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta comiendo una manzana despreocupadamente y viéndolo de forma burlona.

-Yato!- le grito el menor en reclamo pero antes de que el mencionado le respondiera alguien lo había tomado de la oreja- Ha! Ha!... Yuzu! Suelta, suéltame duele!- le decía el mayor a la chica rubia que le tenía preso, pudiéndose notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Que te lo pregunte a ti primero y veremos si te sigues burlando- le dijo con un mohín de enfado y pena haciendo que su novio se avergonzara.

En verdad debió haber hecho algo realmente malo para que le estuviera pasado todo eso, dejo caer la cabeza contra la mesa dando leves golpecitos sobre ella… si golpeaba con más fuerza tal vez quedaría inconsciente y no tendría que ser testigo de ello.

En ese momento sintió como alguien le colocaba una mano en la cabeza y miro de reojo a su acompañante que le miraba entre divertido y consoladoramente sonriendo de esa forma tan particular de lado que al más joven le gustaba, resoplo por lo bajo y se incorporo de nuevo para ver como su madre reprendía a su hermano mayor y su casi cuñada hacia lo mismo, no pude evitar relajarse al dejar de ser el centro de atención.

Miro a Kanon de reojo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que mejor era huir de ahí… pequeño ingenuo al creer que su madre no se daría cuenta de ello…

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti, Jabu Kido- le dijo cuando ya se había puesto de pie para emprender la huida aunque ella tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo para no sonreír al ver la cara de pena de su niño, los mismos gestos de su padre- Si vas a salir quiero que te pongas una chamarra y lleva el teléfono contigo- le dije con ese tono autoritario que solo las madres poseían, sabiendo que lo mejor era no llevarle la contra asintió y salió rumbo a las escaleras para buscar la bendita chamarra… y el móvil que había dejado botado en algún lado del cuarto en la mañana.

Un par de ojos verdes y otros turquesas le vieron subir y luego se encontraron… por algún motivo Kanon ahora si se sintió un poco inquieto, cuando ella le sonrió de lado no pudo evitar tragar grueso…

Cuando Yato se asomo al cuarto de su hermano, después de huir exitosamente de su madre y de Yuzu que hablaba por teléfono, pudo ver ropa volando del piso… al piso de nuevo y a su hermano buscando algo bajo la cama, ya no le sorprendía nada…- que tanto haces?- le hablo y como respuesta tuvo un sonoro "Ouch" ante el golpe que se dio contra la base de la cama… sip, ese era su hermanito…

Jabu se incorporo sobando su cabeza donde había recibido el golpe dejando el endemoniado celular sobre la cama- No hagas eso… estaba buscando esta cosa- le dijo para ponerse de pie y hacer un leve mohín al ver el montón de ropa regada, de seguro recibiría un sermón cuando regresara. Pero su atención regreso a su hermano mayor cuando le escucho fingir un poco de tos- Y ahora tu qué?- le pregunto haciendo un mohín al ver la sonrisa burlona en su hermano, le vio cruzarse de brazos sin dejar de verlo y enarcar su ceja…- Que quieres Yato?!..- le pregunto ya un poco molesto. Aunque lo que le respondería le hizo sentir que el alma se le iba al piso.

- Kanon está abajo… solo con mama…- la sonrisa del mayor se noto y apenas se hizo a un lado al ver a su pequeño hermano salir como alma que lleva el diablo con la chamarra en mano y el móvil en la otra soltando una colorida expresión al bajar por las escaleras.

Cuando bajo, casi a tropezones de la escalera y se asomo rápidamente al comedor donde el ojiverde y su madre estaban, les miro a ella y a él tratando de encontrar algo raro… pero ella parecía muy tranquila tomando de su taza y kanon… bueno kanon solo parecía entretenido jugando con el salero alzando la vista – Ya estás listo o aun no?- le pregunto un tanto burlón, por el nerviosismo el castaño no se percato de nada mas y asintió con la cabeza- si… - Kanon asintió y le sonrió para ponerse de pie.

-Señora, con su permiso ha sido un placer…- le dijo el peliazul a lo que ella le sonrió de forma cálida- Digo lo mismo, Kanon, espero mi hijo sea más considerado y te invite más seguido.

-Mama!- le llamo el menor haciendo un mohín apenado- Nos vamos, te veo luego- le dijo para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. Por lo que no fue testigo el cambio en la mirada de su madre hacia su novio en modo de advertencia, Kanon solo parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió sutilmente asintiendo- No se preocupe…- le dijo por lo bajo a lo que ella asintió satisfecha antes de escuchar el grito de Jabú – Kanon!- … que regresaba para jalar al mencionado antes de que alguna otra catástrofe sucediera.

* * *

><p><strong>Si se da la oportunidad... posiblemente se me ocurra escribir una segunda parte de esto xD hasta la proxima!<strong>


End file.
